The Shormlit Chronicles: A Trial
by jashykins
Summary: Eoptis-Sscro-Jevirkcor and her family are on the run from the Andalites. Shortly after fleeing on her Blade Ship, the Shormlit, she decides to try and form an alliance with the Skrit Na.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _This series was originally posted on my tumblr lookistoleabladeship and the story is continuing on there. The version on this site combines different chapters from that tumblr. Because of this I will list the chapters that I have combined to make each chapter on this site._

_This story covers one arch of the series and a new story will be made when this arch ends._

_Because of the odd way thought-speak is shown I will be italicizing it instead of using the greater and less than symbols._

_This chapter combines "Fleeing" and "On the Bridge/Following the Comet"._

* * *

My name is…I don't know if that's the most important thing at the moment.

I admit the recent events don't surprise me. I did what I could, after all. I delayed what was going to happen. There's only so much time you can spend fooling a whole society before their eyes (in this case: four eyes) are opened to the fact that you're not one of them.

My two stalk eyes made sure my son and one of my daughters weren't messing up on their duties. Quio-Vioupsrid-Uhois and Inior-Orcim-Kioyus were my two children that understood technology the best. Inior paid attention to his sister and made adjustments to what he was doing.

While Faniffoy-Huioio-Nnhirs and Enichonsho-Kiostock-Opturitskls, my wife and other daughter, were great in their own rights, right now the main concern had to be on finding a safe spot to rest and plan.

I turned my stalk eyes forward so that all my eyes were focused on where to go now and making sure the Shormlit hadn't taken too much damage.

My ship was noticeable as it was a modified Blade ship. The Shormlit was a trophy of mine and I had decided to make some changes. The size and living arrangements were improved since I knew I would be found out some day. It was better to prepare when all was well than to wait until all Hell broke loose.

I hadn't always been a male Andalite, as should've been evident previously. I was originally a human and a female at that. I had woken up with amnesia and met a man called Bruce Banner. Through my misadventures with him I found him to have another personality called the Hulk that came out when Bruce was angry. Came out in a nice, big shade of green. Shortly after meeting we had parted ways, though I don't think either of us had really wanted to, I found myself in yet another reality and having a male Andalite body thanks to an Andalite scientist.

Being too afraid of showing what I really was, I kept my true identity hidden.

I had fought the Yeerks but was now being repaid with a death sentence.

My name is Eoptis-Sscro-Jevirkcor and I will not be caught.

* * *

My name is Hope. Or at least if that was my name there'd be at least a little hope now.

One of the many updates I had made to the Shormlit was a holographic bridge. In battle this gave me a better understanding of what was happening. At least when I wasn't in my personal fighter.

There were instances, like my current one, that I used the hologram for comfort. On Earth, the planet of my birth, I had lived where there were beaches. Now the bridge looked like one of the beaches where I had grown up…at least for the first part of my life. The part of my life when I had been female and human.

Now the floor looked like white sand. Near the back of the bridge were palm trees and bushes. I didn't like the small bushes but I liked privacy in these moments. At the front of the bridge there were small waves lapping at the shore. The ceiling had a few white clouds going across and the sound of seagulls could be clearly heard.

The effect of this whole scene was relaxing. I watched space through the window and through the screens. I followed one single object that meant nothing to anyone but to me. The Shormlit was standing still along the object's route and the route the object took wasn't visited by many aliens.

One of my stalk eyes looked behind me as I noticed a familiar pair of hoofs walking towards me. Faniffoy stepped through the bushes and took her place behind me.

_We've been in the same spot for two days, Eoptis._ She said after waiting a minute to do so.

_I've been thinking._ I replied and continued to watch the object. _When I was a human on MY Earth I loved learning about space. I dreamed of traveling. So when I could I followed a comet in an Andalite fighter for a few days._

_The first time you were given time off._ Faniffoy confirmed and I saw her looking at me with a concerned expression. _So you're meditating now about a plan?_

_No, I'm meditating about doing the plan._ I said and turned to face my wife with my two main eyes while my two stalk eyes kept paying attention to the screens. _Shormlit, change to my plan._

With that the bridge returned to its normal appearance except for the Skrit Na that were now around Faniffoy and myself.

_Are you certain that they'll help?_ Faniffoy asked when she was finally able to comprehend what I had planned for our future.

_No,_ I replied truthfully. _But we have to have an ally that won't turn us over to the Yeerks or Andalites first thing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _This chapter combines "Preparing for the First Meeting", "First Contact with the Skrit Na", and "Making a Deal with Bob"._

* * *

My name is-_OW!_

Inior had misjudged the distance in the fighter bay and had bumped into me. I didn't blame him as he seemed to be a stranger in his own body most of the time. I didn't like the idea of him becoming a nothlit, but if I found a good species for him I wasn't against the idea of giving him the option.

Anything so he'd get more things done.

Inior could be very graceful in a fight and wasn't always bumping around. But sometimes he seemed to be at a loss for control.

This wasn't the case for his bumping into me, however, it was Quio's fault. She had upset his footing in a discreet manner that she thought I wouldn't notice.

I helped Inior find his footing and he went back to prepare my personal fighter, Banner, for the meeting with the Skrit Na. My son's stalk eyes kept focused on Quio as he went back to what he had been doing.

When I was certain that Inior was fine I put my full attention onto Quio.

_Yaolin, Quio!_ I shouted and saw her take a step back. Then her pride got to her and she went to her former position. _If you are unhappy with my decision to attempt to ally us with the Skrit Na say so._

_Your reasoning is sound, father._ She replied. _I don't agree with you but I'm not angry._

My reply was a look of angry disbelief. Ever since I had announced my decision to meet with the Skrit Na she had been a being of pure chaos. She wouldn't say anything against me, I was her father, but she did make things slightly harder for every one. As with unbalancing Inior a few moments earlier.

_You are my daughter and one of the few I can now trust, but lashing out will do nothing._ I finally said and then continued in private thought-speak. _Do you think I like turning to the Skrit Na for help? They care for nothing but filling their momentary desires. Even if they do agree to be our allies I fear the cost that will be asked._

My pain of deciding to meet with the Skrit Na seemed to ease Quio's anger and she replied, _I understand._

_Good._ I said and turned my stalk eyes to Inior who had finished his duty to check up on the Banner.

_He's in good shape. We'll be prepared if anything goes wrong._ Inior said proudly.

I liked that Inior had remembered I preferred my personal fighter to be called by a male pronoun.

_And let's hope nothing does go wrong._ I said and thought of who would be left in the ship and who would join me in the meeting.

* * *

Space is infinite and no one can hear you scream in it. What I wouldn't kill to acquire a Xenomorph.

Beside me in the Banner was my daughter Enichonsho who I had decided to take with me. If anything went wrong with the Skrit Na I wanted to leave Faniffoy with a warrior and someone who would be able to fix the Shormlit.

Enichonsho would be better with me as she was more of a diplomat than her siblings.

I kept my main eyes on the screen so as to not let the Skrit Na ship out of my sight as the Banner flew slowly to it. I wasn't worried that they would attack, they were too cowardly for that sort of action, but instead I wanted to make sure they didn't flee. That's an action the Skrit Na would take.

I let my stalk eyes wander around the interior of my personal fighter. I had designed it after my former…friend. The outside had light green lines that would light up during battle. The interior had a green theme going on.

Enichonsho shuffled her hooves in nervousness.

_You'll be a fine diplomat, Enichonsho._ I said to try and reassure her.

_But what if I'm not and the Skrit Na don't agree to become our only allies?_ She asked.

_I will not be angry at you._ I said and would've continued, but the Skrit Na decided to acknowledge our presence at that moment.

"Stop, Andalite." A Skrit Na, who I assumed to be a captain, said. I stopped the Banner as soon as his order was out. "I have heard your request and I must admit that I'm surprised."

_My own people are after me and I can't turn to them for help._ I replied. _Nor can I turn to the Yeerks for help. I am Eoptis-Sscro-Jevirkcor and this is my daughter Enichonsho-Kiostock-Opturitskls._

"And I am Bob." The Skrit Na captain said and smiled. "I am on my way back from Earth. The name is one of the more amusing ones from the planet."

Bob had been to Earth? My home planet?

_You're talking to us. Does that mean you're considering our offer?_ Enichonsho asked. I was proud in that she hid her nervousness.

"We'll need you to do something for us to prove your loyalty." The Skrit Na captain replied.

_What do you need us to do?_ My daughter replied and we both waited for Bob's reply.

Waiting for Bob's reply was one of the hardest things I had ever done.

Not because waiting bothered me, but because his reply could spell life or death for my family. Granting a Skrit Na this ability wasn't a smart thing to do. But I was hardly given room for another option.

Go to the Yeerks and become infested along with the rest of my family? Or go back to the Andalites, be experimented on, and then get executed?

Dealing with the Skrit Na's stance of neutrality was a much better option by far.

"There is a ship that seems…interesting." Bob said. "Sadly, it is out of my way and so I can't get it myself."

_He means that it's dangerous and he doesn't want to risk his own life for the cargo._ I told Enichonsho via private thought speak.

Before she was able to show any sign of nervousness, the Skrit Na Captain continued, "If you were to get the cargo I'd be more than happy to show you to my home world where a more formal discussion can happen."

I let one stalk eye stay on my daughter while the rest of my eyes stayed on Bob's face.

_How are we to be certain that you'll honor your agreement?_ Enichonsho asked.

"Unlike what the rest of the galaxy thinks," Bob began. "We honor our agreements. Maybe not to the extent that some think we should, but we keep our word on important matters. If you can get the cargo from the ship I am requesting, that is beyond important. It shows that we can trust you to help to expand our ever growing collection."

While I was not happy that Bob had freely admitted to backing out of agreements, he had also said that he would honor this one. It would just mean that I would have to constantly make sure of how our alliance stood.

But that was really the same with any alliance. This one would just be of the annoying variety would be all.

Enichonsho turned both her stalk eyes to me as if I would give her the answer. But, no, the decision had to be hers. All my children would have to grow up quickly while we were on the run.

Of course I could always step in and undo what she did, but the initial decision had to be hers.

After she realized this I swear I could see her thought process. I also saw slight twitching that I hoped Bob would not pick up on.

Finally she replied, _We agree to your demand._

Bob turned his mouth to become what I remembered to be a smile. Slightly different than a human's, but still a smile.

"I will send the coordinates and all information I feel is necessary for you to complete this task to your ship in an hour." Bob said. "I expect you to bring back the cargo to the transfer location in a month at most."

With that Bob ended the connection and I started to fly the Banner back to the Shormlit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _This chapter combines "The First Meeting/On the Bridge" and "Faniffoy Comforts Me"._

* * *

The mood was somber on the bridge and my family had all their eyes turned to me.

I didn't like giving bad news, hated sending arisths and warriors alike to their deaths, but sometimes it had to be done. And this bad news would hopefully lead to good news sometime in the near future.

I didn't want to liven the mood any as that would be in bad taste, so there were no holograms on the bridge right now.

_I want your opinions on the matter at hand._ I said and looked as each showed their distaste at agreeing to the Skrit Na's request. Only Faniffoy showed no outward emotion. _The fact that we are going on the mission is not up to debate. I need to know what each of you feels capable of doing. We need to get this done, and quickly, but I don't want to make you do something you feel uncomfortable with._

_I don't feel comfortable allying myself with the Skrit Na. But it seems I can't back out of that. _Quio said and then realized that she had overstepped her bounds.

_Your father wants what is best for this family._ Faniffoy began. _However, our fellow Andalites won't want to help us._

_Why?_ Enichonsho asked.

_Because they disagree with my…heritage._ I said, shielding my children from the full truth of my history. They didn't need to know. Not now. _We've been over this before. But now is not the time to go over the full truth, we only have a limited time to get this cargo._

_I want to come aboard the ship._ Inior said. _I could figure out what the Skrit Na captain would consider most useful._

_Bob will probably be interested in little things that don't mean anything._ I replied. _But if there are traps set in place we could use your eyes._

_I'd rather stay on the Shormlit monitoring your progress._ Enichonsho stated. _I wouldn't be useful if you did run into trouble on the ship._

_If father insists on doing this mission, I will protect him._ Quio said and pointed both stalk eyes back, her way of trying to put me down.

_And I know Eoptis already planned on leaving me on the Shormlit._ Faniffoy said, her thought-speak seeming to smile. _He knows if he dies I'm the best one to protect you._

I waved my hand and everyone knew that the mission was about to begin.

_We just need to wait for Bob to send us the information._ I said. _And then we can start._

* * *

Faniffoy and my quarters were bigger since the room had to hold us both.

For now, though, she was on a different part of the Shormlit and I had only my own thoughts for company.

Bruce Banner's face kept interrupting my thoughts on important matters such as how to handle this mission from the Skrit Na captain.

As those thoughts entered my mind they were dashed by Bruce's face. All that sorrow and pain that I didn't understand at first and then had grown to love.

Maybe it was just the fear of doing something so stupid that made me want to go back to a simpler time. Not an easy time, but one that was much simpler than my current situation. One that involved 'us against the world' situation and fixing a problem. One that didn't involve 'who am I', 'should i drop off my family somewhere so they can be safe but I'll always be lonely and worried', and 'how much should I risk to stay alive' questions.

I heard the door open and Faniffoy entered. She sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulders. Not because it was how an Andalite showed affection, but because she knew I needed familiarity right now. Something of my old life.

_You'll get through this._ Faniffoy said. _From your war stories it sounds like you'll be able to handle this._

_I know I'll be able to handle it, but should I be putting the kids and you through this?_ I asked, all of my eyes looking at her.

Faniffoy paused before she answered. _I don't know if it's right or not, but I know I couldn't live without knowing you were safe._

I cupped her face with my hands. For a moment I saw her face and all the love she had for me.

Then it turned into Bruce's and she became him. The setting and myself also became what I used to know on Earth.

My hands were now cupping Bruce's face and the first thought was that it felt odd having a mouth. The slight feeling of discomfort was replaced by his lips against mine. His tongue in my mouth.

For a few precious seconds I didn't have the fate of my family on my hands. I didn't have to worry about the Andalites killing me. I only had to worry about the other guy.

Then I was rubbing a mouthless face on Faniffoy's face. I quickly let go of her and hung my head in shame.

_I don't know why you stick around when the past hits me like that._ I said quietly.

_Because you won't abandon me for him._ Faniffoy said and I lifted my stalk eyes up to look at her. _Your first thought when you ran off with the Shormlit wasn't to go to Earth and get back with him. Your first thought was how to take care of your family._

I nodded my agreement because I knew she was right. Even though I could bring up the point that the Earth with Bruce Banner probably wasn't the same one that existed in this reality, she knew that I would still have gone to this Earth if I was truly letting the past rule me.

My past would always be a part of me, and nostalgia would eat at me during the hardest of times, but I would never abandon Faniffoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _I have been taking care of my fiance, including staying at the hospital with him, and so this latest chapter took a little more time to come out._

_This chapter combines "The Dog Ship/First Sighting", "The Dog Ship/An Examination", and "The Dog Ship/Leaving"._

* * *

_Is that a fucking dog?_ I asked and all my family looked at me.

My three children were confused by the expletive I had used and didn't know what a dog was. My wife stared angrily at me, which is really creepy when the person staring has four eyes, because she knew that I had used an expletive.

I allowed most of my attention to stay on the dog shaped ship that had appeared on the scanners.

_Show unknown ship on bridge._ I commanded and there was a hologram of the strange ship floating around the bridge.

While the others looked at the hologram, I mentally reprimanded myself for my slip. I had grown very good at not saying Earth words. This had to be quickly learned as the other Andalites would notice one speaking oddly.

_What's a dog?_ Enichonsho asked offhandedly as she went back to looking at the actual dog ship.

_A species from a planet I visited once._ I answered, hoping that other questions wouldn't follow.

Luckily that answer was enough for her and Inior went to making sure the ship wouldn't attack us.

_What are the readings on the ship, Inior?_ I asked, though I already knew the answer. The ship was dead, it wouldn't cause us problems.

_The ship is of an extinct species that I can't find on the Shormlit's database._ Inior said. _Or else you didn't bother putting it in the database. Or an exact reading of the species' ship was never gotten but you have data on the species._

I was glad that Inior didn't get into one of his technical rants. They usually ended with him saying how I needed to better manage the database on the Shormlit.

_Is it active?_ I asked.

_No._ He replied. _And it seems to have been dead for a long time. I don't know what Bob could possibly want from it._

_That's why Eoptis, you, and Quio are going on the ship._ Faniffoy replied. _The Skrit Na aren't picky about what they gather, at least that's what it seems like._

_So anything from this ship will satisfy the captain._ I added.

_Any specific weapon you want me to bring?_ Quio asked in a manner that was more bored than excited.

_Tail-blade and shredder._ I told her. _There is no reason to get too excited._

* * *

I watched as the hologram flew around the bridge.

I had ordered Inior to look through the Shormlit's database while I watched the dog ship circle the bridge.

_Halt, Unknown Ship._ I said when the dog ship came in front of me. I was interested in it since we had first arrived. The ship looked like a dog from Earth.

Of course it had been a long time since I had seen a real dog. I'd make a joke about the dog ship looking like Lassie, but it looked like Snoopy.

_Charlie not feeding you enough?_ I asked it. _Guess he's too busy trying to kick that football._

I realized I had spoken out loud and checked to see if anyone had heard me. I knew if Faniffoy came then nothing would go wrong, but I didn't want her to know how much I longed for Earth.

Longing for Bruce was one thing, but being so weak that a simple television show could move me to thought-speak out loud was another. I had been through many battles and lost many men, I shouldn't react like this. A reaction like what I had just done should be reserved for something big, not something minor like Peanuts.

I controlled my breathing and looked at the dog ship in front of me. I thought of calling it the Snoopy Ship as McSnoopy was just too silly.

And the Snoopy Ship didn't deserve a silly name as it looked like it had taken a beating. One of its front paws seemed to have been blasted off. The other front paw looked like one of the two claws had been burned off from the inside.

The other big part that had been ruined was its butt.

_Zoom in on rear._ I said and the hologram zoomed in on its butt.

I couldn't tell what had attacked it. I didn't want to know since the damage was bad and actual people had died. A race that might not even exist now or were so few in numbers that the Shormlit's database didn't pull it up right away.

_Father,_ Inior said over the Shormlit's speaker system. _I found what the ship is._

_Will it be safe to board?_ I asked offhandedly. I was still thinking about Snoopy and the fact it was one of my few original memories that I still had.

There was a pause and then Inior replied, _Yes. But-_

_It being safe is all that's important at the moment._ I explained. _You can explain the important parts as you and I head towards the Banner to enter the Un-_

_Pemalite ship._

_Pemalite ship._ I said and was disappointed that my name of Snoopy Ship would now go unused by the rest of my family. Unless Faniffoy pretended to like the name.

* * *

I walked quickly towards the Fighter Bay with my son beside me.

I was concerned about entering the Pemalite ship as it was in a shape of disrepair. I started going over what morphs would help me out if things went wrong. I had made sure, before the Andalites had figured out what I was, to have all my children be morph capable. I also made sure to train them in the morphing ability as best I could.

I turned to Inior and asked, _So what are the most important things about the Pemalite ship that I should know?_

For a moment Inior looked embarrassed. Like he thought he had failed me. Then he regained his composure.

_The Pemalites were a peace loving species. They were the ultimate pacifists. They resembled their ship._ Inior said. _The Pemalites are an extinct species that were killed off by Howlers. The Pemalite ship that the Skrit Na have asked us to look through is one of the few remaining pieces of that race._

_So that's all that you know?_ I asked.

_Yes, that's all._

We both entered the elevator and stood in silence. I took in this information as best I could.

I had been born and raised on a planet where alien life wasn't considered a reality. That beings other than humans lived in the universe was just a fantasy. Saber-toothed tigers and the dinosaurs were the biggest extinct species I had thought about. The difference being that they weren't sentient like the Pemalites.

Knowing that every species can die is something you learn as a child, or at least once you reach adulthood. Realizing that a species like the Andalites has the same chances of survival as a Saber-toothed tiger is just unnerving.

_I'm sorry, Father._ Inior said and one of my stalk eyes turned to look at him.

_You think I'm mad about you not knowing everything about an extinct species?_ I then thought for a few seconds. _You don't think you measure up to Quio. You don't like seeing yourself bested by a girl._

Inior turned all of his eyes downward.

_Some are meant to fight and others are meant to help those who fight._ I told Inior. _What you do is just as important as any fighter. In fact, what you do is more important. You allow fighters to have the information they need for their victories._

I checked to see that we were close to the level where the Fighter Bay was located.

_Quio hasn't been in her first battle yet._ I said and turned all my eyes on my son. _You can think you're brave. Believe you're fearless. But when you're faced with death you realize you're extremely weak._

_Is that how you felt when you first fought?_ Inior asked. Hope in his thought-speak.

_Yes._ I told Inior, but I wasn't thinking of my first battle with the Yeerks. I was thinking of the first time I saw Bruce turn into the other guy, the Hulk. Then I had to help the man that was two find a cure for his sickness. A cure that took three months to find. A cure that still left him turning all big and green when angry, but allowed him to do that while not randomly turning him that way with a touch of amnesia. And the sickness was odd even by Andalite standards.

I had found out I wasn't brave and had then acquired bravery I didn't think I had in me.

As the elevator doors opened, Inior and myself both turned to face the opening doors.

_You'll do fine._ I told Inior in private thought-speak and then we walked down the hallway that would eventually lead to the Fighter Bay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _I have gotten a little following on my tumblr lookistoleabladeship. This little project is being noticed!_

_This chapter combines "The Pemalite Ship/Naming", "The Pemalite Ship/Preparing the Way", and "The Pemalite Ship/Securing an Entrance"._

* * *

I wanted to wave my tail back and forth, but there were others in the Banner with me.

Inior had a nervous twitch in his hands that was just barely visible. I had reassured him a few more times before we entered the Fighter Bay, but there were some fears that people had to work out for themselves.

Quio seemed excited to explore an alien craft. Especially one of an extinct race. I knew she didn't like why we were going to enter the Pemalite ship, but any chance that there was danger was good enough for her.

I knew that the chances of there being enemies was very low, but the Pemalite ship was dead. Things could break. Things would then go very wrong. Our simple mission of retrieving cargo would get harder and we couldn't abandon our goal because we needed allies.

I didn't like putting my children in any kind of danger, I was a protective father. As protective as I was allowed to be in my situation. My children would have to make, and be involved in, life or death situations.

Looking at the Pemalite ship I realized I had to try and liven things up. Or at least get away from the thought that the makers of the ship were all dead. The makers were now extinct.

_We should name the ship. _I said and Quio didn't look excited about the idea.

_Are you nervous?_ Quio asked, she seemed almost amused that I was nervous.

I didn't blame her. She had never faced death before and didn't know it could come in a package so unassuming. I wasn't as frightened as I would be against a Hork-Bajir Controller or a Blade ship, but the Pemalite ship could still be a source of danger.

_No._ I lied. _I just think it would be better if we didn't have to call it the Pemalite ship all the time. We're not respecting their memories, we're stealing memories of an extinct race._

_Shouldn't you name it?_ Inior asked. _You're our father and a Prince._

_But you're my family and should get equal credit for exploring the ship. _I looked and saw that we would reach the Pemalite ship within five minutes.

_Torf._ Quio said and Inior looked at her with anger in his eyes.

_The Pemalites were pacifists. Why should we name one of their ships after a fighting move?_ Inior asked her.

_Torf is a fighting move that isn't aimed to kill._ I said without giving my opinion on how Quio's first name was on violence. I didn't say how I wished that she would've chosen a word like Utzum. But Quio was a warrior at heart and I couldn't reprimand her until she fought her first battle.

_And coming to this ship is fighting for our lives without being able to kill._ Quio added.

_Torf._ Inior relented.

_Torf._ Quio repeated.

_Torf._ I agreed as we were mere seconds from docking with the Pemalite ship.

_Shormlit,_ I said to Faniffoy and Enichonsho, who were aboard my Blade ship. _We are about to dock with the Torf, formerly called the Pemalite ship._

* * *

Going where no man had gone before was exciting and going into the ass of a dog shaped ship was one of the perks.

_Keep looking and I'm sure you'll find another way in. _Faniffoy said and I could feel the anger in her voice. It was almost as though she were slicing my tail-blade off with her own.

_The rear of the Torf is the quickest way in. We need to get the cargo as quickly as possible. _I lied to her, though she knew the truth. She knew I wanted to enter through the rear to relieve myself of my anxieties.

Even though she was on the Shormlit and I on the Banner, she had a strong enough presence for me to fear her now.

But my fear of her wasn't enough for me to stop playing my own joke.

I guided the Banner over to the rear of the Torf. I took the long way that took my Andalite fighter from the front to the back of the ship. Inior was silent in amazement of the sight.

He hadn't been born human and so our reasons for being amazed at the Pemalite ship were different. His amazement was most likely born from his love of technology. It was like a human being amazed at the newest gaming system.

The color of the Torf was mostly light green, but there were also places where black and yellow came into play. Snoopy Ship was a much better name for this ship than Torf would ever be. But the chance to give it that name had come and gone.

As both myself and Inior were gazing at the Torf, Quio looked bored. I realized there was another reason to be nervous about going onto the Torf: Quio could feel the need for adventure so much that she'd let go of reason and put everyone in danger.

_This might be the only Pemalite ship left._ I said and Quio turned one of her stalk eyes to me. _You might be one of the few Andalites to ever have such an opportunity to enter one._

At once my daughter showed greater interest in the ship. I didn't know whether she was faking or not, but I hoped she wasn't. If she wasn't then it'd mean she was comparing exploring a ship to fighting a Controller.

_This might get a little bumpy._ I told my children and looked for a good place to enter through the rear.

The rear of the Torf was circular. Or at least it would've been circular without the damage done by the Howlers. I looked at where there seemed to be a stable opening and then scanned the part I was looking at.

_Father?_ Inior asked. _Do you know what you're doing?_

If I were human I would've grinned. I didn't know what I was doing, I was merely hoping for the best.

I pointed out the area I was thinking of entering through and my children turned all their shocked eyes to me.

_It will merely take securing the Banner to the Torf._ I told them. _Entering the Torf should be easy once we have the hooks in place._

Neither Inior or Quio looked calmer.

* * *

To be afraid is not to be a coward, it is to be aware of your surroundings.

My feelings as I was about to exit the Banner were more about nervousness than fear. I considered there to be a distinction. Minor, yes, but it was there nonetheless.

I looked at Quio who was beside me wearing the same kind of mask I was. She was the more adventurous of the two and so would hopefully keep a clear head. She stood at attention and I could feel the air quiver with her excitement.

I also felt the air quiver with Inior's nervousness as he readjusted his mask. I had decided that he would stay in the Banner as I didn't trust him to keep his cool while securing the Banner to the Torf.

_Faniffoy,_ I told the Shormlit. _I've put in a command for you to be able to take over the Banner._

_Just make sure to activate the command in time._ She replied.

_Don't take too long._ Enichonsho said timidly.

_Trust me, Enichonsho,_ I told her. _I don't want to spend too long on this part._

With that I stopped talking to the Shormlit. I counted to seven as I breathed in. I counted to seven as I breathed out. I was as calm as I was going to be. I turned a stalk eye to Quio and then opened the door.

A gust of air started to leave the Banner and it was easy for me to hang on. Turning to Quio I saw her having problems. I was about to help her when she righted herself.

_I'm fine. _Quio said as though she were insulted that I thought that she needed help.

_Now to the real fun._ I said and let myself out. I did so quickly and yet made sure my movements didn't cause problems. I wanted to get out quickly so that I could take care of Quio.

If I didn't Faniffoy would probably kill me.

Quio came out and seemed to navigate outer space almost as easily as she ran on our Scoop. Had run. It wasn't our Scoop anymore.

_Inior?_ I asked.

_I'm fine._ He replied and I heard strain in his thought-speak.

I didn't bother telling him that things would be over quickly. That he would be able to take off the mask. That would take up time. With my hook in hand I started to head over to the Torf. My stalk eyes always keeping track of Quio.

I looked at the Torf as it seemed to come towards me. In space there is no sound and so putting one of my hands onto the Torf was odd. There should've been a simple little ping. Or at least some little sound. But there was nothing.

The opening had looked small when I saw it on the Banner, but it was larger now that I was up close to it. Whatever metal was used to make this Pemalite ship was now bent out towards space.

I kept my main eyes focused on where I had to place the hook. I finally got mine in place and looked as Quio worked hers. I didn't want to tell her good job as the job wasn't finished yet. There could always be a slip. There could always be a mistake.

Quio turned both of her stalk eyes towards me as she worked on securing her own hook.

_This is easy._ She said and tried to get fancy with making the final touch.

That's where things went wrong.

This was a first time for Quio. Her slight motion caused her to start moving. Calmly at first and in such a way someone trained could've righted herself easily. But Quio wasn't trained.

She started to go off course and then Inior panicked. He tried to help her by adjusting the Banner slightly. This made Quio go more off course and made myself become unbalanced.

I had to make a choice. I had to make a decision before all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _I like the idea of exploring things in the Animorphs series that aren't really touched on in the books. Like the Skrit Na and Pemalites for example. This is fun and scary at the same time. Fun because I can explore these areas without too many limits, but scary since I'm afraid of messing up._

_This chapter combines "Entering the Torf/Saving the Kids", "Entering the Torf/Recovering", and "Entering the Torf/Confirming the Plan"._

* * *

Space can be a source of endless amazements, but it can also be a source of fear.

Inior and Quio's thought-speak was paining me more than the effort it took to keep focused. I grasped onto the Torf and even used my tail-blade to keep situated.

_Inior! Quio!_ I shouted out to gain their attention. I would like to say that I was calm as I said their names and so provided them with a source of comfort.

But that would have been a lie.

_Father!_ Each said in turn.

_Calm down!_ I replied to them, but I knew those words were useless before they came out of my head.

I knew that Inior would not be able to calm down in time. Whatever problems he had with his warrior sister were negated by her life being in danger. Quio, herself, couldn't help herself as that's not how space worked.

_Banner give control to Shormlit,_ I said by thought-speaking to the Banner. I tried to block out my children's cries as I thought about what to do next. _Faniffoy, take care of Inior and I'll take care of Quio._

I didn't give her a chance to think before I made my decision. I cut off my own cord from the Banner and flung myself towards Quio. There had been two cords for what was supposed to be a simple task. One attached to the hooks and one attached to what provided air from the Banner.

I let one of my stalk eyes look as the Banner's door closed with thoughts of attaching it to the Torf gone. At least for now. There would be another time as I needed the alliance with the Skrit Na.

As I 'flew' across space to catch Quio I heard Inior cry, _No! Father! Quio! No!_

I ignored those shouts. Those cries of pain. They mattered, but to keep both myself and Quio alive would mean shutting the pain out until later.

I caught Quio in one of my hands and used my tail-blade to cut off her air supply.

_No!_ She yelled as she was confused and frightened. She didn't know what I was doing or if I knew what I was doing. Quio squirming around wasn't making things easy for me.

But it would be over quickly. It had to be over quickly.

Using both our bodies and the hook, which had now become disconnected from the Banner, I flung both of us to the hole that was in the Torf. The hole that I had planned to enter in a more refined manner.

Even though the situation was dire, floating in space to an alien ship gave me a moment of reflection. It was cool in the sense that nothing felt real. I had been a human girl who had just happened to have shit happen to her. There was no way I was now a male Andalite trying to save one of his three children. There was no way this was real.

Suddenly we went through the hole and I quickly searched for a way to get breathable air. If only Inior had been the one outside of the Banner things would be easier. But, no, that was only hope passing for truth. Quio was a mess and could hardly provide help of her own. Inior would be just as useless.

Looking around with all my eyes I found something. I pressed it out of sheer desperation and felt air fill my lungs. I sighed in relief and heard Quio make the same sounds.

You never realize what you have until it's gone. Nowhere is this more true than with relationships and air.

If you have never been in a situation where you thought you wouldn't get to take another breath, you have no idea of what I was feeling at this moment. The feeling that was akin to rebirth was rushing through my lungs. My lungs were happy now.

I laughed and turned a stalk eye to look at Quio. She was recovering and didn't seem to be paying attention to me. That was fine by me. I was enjoying the air.

After a few minutes, when the ecstasy had receded, I started to take in my surroundings. This was the chance of a lifetime, seeing how an extinct race lived by looking at what they left behind.

Of course this would've been information I could've picked up if I wasn't a fighter first and an archaeologist last.

As it was, everything in the Torf seemed peaceful. There was really no other way I could describe it. Andalites and Yeerks had their architecture be about needs over beauty. In both there could be calmness, but not like this Pemalite ship.

I placed one of my hands on the wall closet to me. It felt like any other ship. At least physically. But there was an aspect that was calming that went beyond the merely physical.

_Father?_ Quio asked and I put my full attention on her. Figuring out the Torf's mysteries was secondary to making sure my daughter was okay.

_How are you recovering, Quio?_ I asked as I walked over to her.

_I'm doing fine._ She replied as she nearly fell over while trying to stand up. I was there in time to steady her. _How do you plan to contact Inior, Mother, and Enichonsho now?_

That was a very good question. The way to contact them was easy. At least in theory.

_We have to find the communication system in the Torf._ I replied. _Then we can focus our attentions on sending a message to the Shormlit._

Quio just looked at me. She knew, as well as I, that figuring out alien technology wasn't my thing. It wasn't something I did. At least not well or without a lot of help.

_So how do we get back to the Shormlit?_ She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

_We figure out the Torf's communication system._ I replied.

* * *

It's a great feeling when people have confidence in you, but I wasn't experiencing that today.

I loved each of my children. Each had his or her advantages. Inior was great with any technology, Enichonsho was on her way to becoming a medic, and Quio was unafraid of a fight.

Right now, though, I was more concerned with Quio's faults.

_Are you certain you'll even find a way to communicate to the Shormlit via the Torf?_ Quio questioned yet again._ Are you certain you would know how to even if it was staring you right in the face?_

Quio's main fault was her doubt. Her lack of faith in me. I admit I'm not the best with technology, and so she had a point, but she had been asking the same sort of questions for the last few minutes. It was overkill for her to continue to ask me the same thing.

_I'm certain._ I replied. _Besides, we don't have any other choice._

_We could-_ Quio began but I held up a hand to stop her.

_Yes, I could contact Faniffoy in that manner._ I started. Sometimes Andalites could send messages to other Andalites across vast distances. This was only done when the need was great. _But what would I tell her? We have no plan to get us out. We hardly got ourselves in._

Quio shuffled one of her hooves. I knew I should reassure her that what happened wasn't her fault. That all Arisths make mistakes when they first start. That even Prince Elfangor made mistakes in his youth.

But I didn't tell her because I was glad for a few seconds of silence.

I looked around at the hallway we had both found ourselves in. The layout and symbols used were, for lack of a better term, alien to me. Of course this had to be the case as the Pemalites weren't alive anymore.

They were extinct.

_Quio, you wanted to be a Prince one day._ I said and she looked at me, shame in her eyes. _To become a Prince you have to be an Aristh and Warrior first. Those positions require you to take orders. Now, we will be on the Torf for an extended period of time. I need you to follow my orders as your Father and Prince._

Quio looked at me with all four eyes. She was a rebel at heart and that would've made me proud in any other situation. But right now I needed her to obey me.

_I will._ She finally replied and there was a hint of resentment in her eyes. Or maybe I was imagining things.

I would like to believe she agreed because she knew, deep down, that she trusted me to get us out of this situation. But that would've been a lie. I knew she loved me as a Father, but she was agreeing now because she had no choice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: _I have gotten sicker as of late which has, at times, made getting this chapter out take longer. I also have my own blog and write for another site. Plus I am outlining an original series. In short, I am keeping myself busy._

_This chapter combines "The Nightmares Begin/Falling Asleep", "The Nightmares Begin/The Good Times", "The Nightmares Begin/Chaos", and "The Nightmares Begin/Brought Back"._

* * *

We all breathe air, just not the same kind.

And Pemalites breathed a slightly different type of air than Andalites. It wouldn't be a big deal, but the ship we were in wasn't in great shape. For awhile Quio and myself breathed the air just fine.

Quio had been right to doubt me, of course, I didn't know what I was looking for. Inior, even though he was young, would have much better luck. But I couldn't contact the Shormlit until I found the communication system on the Torf.

I glanced behind me, with my stalk eyes, at Quio. She appeared nervous and was becoming even more unstable in her walk. Truth be told, I was too. Both of us were not willing to admit that we might be dying.

I started swerving a little bit more and my vision started to blur. As my vision continued to dim I saw Quio stumbling. I tried to turn around to help her but then red started to talk over my vision and I fell.

I vainly tried to get up and started to crawl over to Quio when that failed. Crawling as a human is odd, but crawling as an Andalite is a pain in the ass. Human bodies are made to be able to crawl, nothing in an Andalite's evolutionary history had considered crawling important.

_Quio._ I barely whispered as even the effort to thought-speak was difficult.

Before I could hear her reply, red overtook my vision and then my eyes closed on their own. All became black. I sniffed the air and it seemed familiar. I breathed it in.

I needed to know for certain so I opened my eyes.

I've heard it said that smells help a person with memories. And the memories that were going through my nose were ones I knew happened long ago.

I opened my human female eyes and turned over to see the man that I had come to love. A man I had come to love even though it was dangerous doing so. I had come to love both parts of him. The kind man and the side fueled by rage.

I looked at Bruce Banner and smiled at his sleeping form. He hadn't had an incident in awhile and I didn't yet know that he harbored the other guy inside of him. What others called the Hulk.

I got out of bed without waking him and went to our kitchen. What could be called a kitchen, though it hardly resembled one. It didn't matter the proper wording as there was a sink, some bowls and silverware, and a little food.

It wasn't the best place we had been to, but at least we had our own room. I jumped a little as Bruce wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me to him.

"You're up early." Bruce said. Of course this hallucination wouldn't have him call me by my human name, the name I was born with. And I didn't think hearing Bruce calling me Eoptis would help.

These were the last few moments before I found out the truth. That Bruce, while kind as a human, could turn violent. He constantly had to battle to keep the other guy from taking control. The only way I could explain it to an Andalite was Bruce's anger was like a Taxxon's hunger.

_Eoptis,_ I heard a voice call to me.

I didn't recognize the voice and red started taking up my vision again.

"Eoptis." Bruce said in a concerned tone as the red faded from my vision.

Why did he say my Andalite name after the voice and red?

I knew that this was the past and yet I forgot where I was before I was here. I knew about Andalites, Taxxons, and things I wouldn't know until later. But I didn't know where I really was.

Home is a term I had never been fond of. The fact that people would make themselves sad over not being somewhere always amazed me.

But, with Bruce's arms around me, I knew why someone would be tempted by the idea. Tempted to only be in one place their entire life. While Bruce was not a location, wherever he was I considered home.

I knew how this memory would continue and I wanted it to end here. The last moment things really and truly made sense. I had run away from my family due to disagreements, but things made sense then. A daughter not agreeing with her parents and trying to live in the world on her own was nearly cliche. At least to me.

But what I learned about Bruce had started to change my world.

Suddenly things started to happen unlike what I had remembered. And this memory was something not easy to forget.

Suddenly Bruce transformed into the other guy. While it appeared normal it was all wrong. Bruce didn't try to push me away or say sorry to me as his clothes ripped, he became larger, and his skin turned green.

Bruce was not like that. The other guy was someone he feared. He hated transforming and took no delight in what others might consider a gift.

"No!" I yelled out as I tried to stop this thing's actions. Whatever it was, it was not Bruce. How he transformed revealed this truth.

It started slowly ripping off my arms. The other guy wouldn't take his time. He would do something quick and brutal.

And the real other guy had hurt me the first time, yes, but had let me live. Whether because Bruce truly cared for me or the other people distracted him from me I didn't know. Bruce hadn't told me before we parted ways so I'd never know the truth.

"No!" I yelled. "You're not Bruce!"

As this hallucination ripped my arms off and turned me around I could see it smiling. I fell against the counter. The pain where my arms used to be should be taking up all my thoughts, but it didn't. I worried about Bruce and how much of a hallucination this really was.

"Where is he?" I asked weakly, as the blood loss was quickly getting to me.

The hallucination's reply was to continue smiling.

Smiling is a sign of happiness and is generally thought to mean good things.

How this hallucination, that was taking on the form of Bruce's alter ego the other guy, was smiling at me was anything but pleasant. Its smile said it wanted to kill me. Or worse, torture me and death would just be an unfortunate side effect.

Then the voice from before said, _Eoptis! Father!_

It suddenly dawned on me where I really was. The voice was that of Quio my rebellious daughter and I was passed out on the Torf. Probably the only remaining Pemalite ship in existence. Or at least one of the few remaining ships of the extinct race.

I laughed at the hallucination since I knew how to get out of this dream. It looked at me oddly for a moment. There was disappointment in its eyes that were quickly filled again with a hellish glee. Like it knew something I didn't.

Putting the thought of the hallucination out of my mind I concentrated on waking up. I did it the same way I would demorph.

I focused on having fourteen fingers instead of ten, four eyes instead of two, four legs instead of two, and a tail ending in a tail-blade where there had been none before.

_Eoptis!_ Quio shouted again.

"Quio!" Was my reply as my world changed.

First to change was the scenery that quickly started turning a dark shade of red. Then everything turned to red and there was laughter in my mind that was louder and different than thought-speech.

As I thought I would be stuck in this red dimension for the rest of my life, different colors came into being. The last bits of red faded into Quio's eyes.

_Father?_ She asked.

_I'm back._ I said and we looked at each other before embracing.

Even though I was grateful to be back in my Andalite body, something felt off about Quio's embrace. I put that feeling into the back of my mind as I was just spooked by the hallucination.


End file.
